Kick Me
by Jinzouningen
Summary: Kitchi puts 'kick me' signs on the Organization XIII member's backs. How long will it take before they notice?


AN:

JK: I have NO idea how I came up with this...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi.

> > > > >

"Hi, Superior! You're looking good this morning!" A cheerful voice said. Xemnas felt a hand pat his back and Kitchi swayed past him.

"Good morning to you too, Kitchi." Xemnas said. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Great!" Kitchi said with a smile. She checked her watch. "Oops! Sorry, Superior! As much as I'd love to say and chat, I promised Xigbar I'd get his ammo for early-morning target practice. If you'll excuse me..."

"Of couse Kitchi-Chan." Xemnas said. (My, isn't she polite?) Kitchi saluted him and jogged down the hall. (I wish all our members had that kind of respect...) "Ouch!" He said, leaning down and rubbing his shin. He looked up and saw Xigbar walking down the hall. (On his way to early-morning target practice, no doubt...)

"Good mornin', Xemnas!" He called over his shoulder.

"No. 2, what is the meaning of this?" Xemnas demanded angrily. Xigbar snickered and continued walking down the hall. "No. 2! I demand you- Ouch!" Xemnas saw Xaldin heading in the same direction as Xigbar. "No. 3!" He roared.

"Keep walking, dude." Xigbar whispered, snickering. "Keep walking." Xaldin nodded and continued down the hall.

"Nos. 2 and 3, I demand you...oh, nevermind..." He sighed. Walking down the hall, Xemnas saw Vexen drying his hair off from one of Demyx's wake-up calls. "Good morning, No. 4." The Superior said, nodding to the Chilly Academic. Vexen nodded back, showing Xemnas that he heard him. When Xemnas continued down the hall, he felt a sharp kick in the back of his knee, causing him to fall. He turned around in a fury to see Vexen hurrying down the hall. (What the hell is wrong with my Organization?) Xemnas thought, walking down the hall.

"Good morning, Superior!" Lexaeus called. Xemnas nodded to him. When continuing down the hall, he felt a strong kick in his ass. He turned around to see Lexaeus sprint down the hall.

(I would expect Demyx to kick me, but Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus? What is this world coming to?) Xemnas thought. "Ouch!" He turned around, ready to give a good, long, stern lecture to whoever just kicked him.

"...Good...morning...Superior..." Zexion said, hurrying down the hall.

(Zexion too?) Xemnas thought, rubbing his sore shin. Axel walked past him and kicked him in the shin that he was just rubbing. Xemnas moaned.

"Good morning, Superior!" Axel called cheerfully, running down the hall. Xemnas growled in frustration.

(What the hell is going on?) Xemnas thought, furious. Demyx skipped by and kicked Xemnas in his sore shin as hard as he could, earning a moan of pain from the Superior. Xemnas grabbed Demyx by the jacket hood and held him in place. "Why is everyone kicking me?" The Superior hissed in Demyx's ear.

"Lemme go!" Demyx pleaded. Xemnas pulled him closer so the musician's back was on his chest.

"No. 9, you tell me this instant, or so help me God..." Xemnas hissed dangurously. Demyx brought his heel up and nailed the Superior where it hurts. Xemnas released Demyx and fell on his knees. Demyx took off running down the hall. "Oh...my...god..." Xemnas moaned, standing back up. Luxord walked past him, stopped, looked at his back, walked back to the front, and promptly kicked him in the shin.

"Good morning, Superior." Luxord said, walking back down the hall.

"Good...morning...No. 10..." Xemnas said through clenched teeth. Marluxia and Larxene were walking down the hallway hand-in-hand when they passed the Superior and they both kicked him in the same, sore shin.

"AARGH!" Xemnas yelled, holding his shin. Roxas walked by and lightly kicked the Superior in the side. Xemnas glared at him and he sped down the hall. (That DOES it! I'm going to call a meeting!) He thought furiously.

-At The Meeting-

"Alright. I hope you know why I called this meeting. For those of you who DON'T know, it's because people have been kicking me. Now, I thought you were more mature than this..." Xemnas began, turning his back to them. Saix jumped up and ripped something off his back.

"Superior! Look at this!" Saix exclaimed, showing him a sticky note that had been placed on his back. Xemnas took the note and read it.

_Kick me. I lecture on and on about shit people don't care about._

Was what the sticky note said. Xemnas stood there for a minute.

(How did this get on my back?) He thought. (No one...wait...)

-Flashback-

"Hi, Superior! You're looking good this morning!" A cheerful voice said. Xemnas felt a hand pat his back and Kitchi swayed past him.

-End Flashback-

Rage took over the Superior.

"KITCHI!" He roared.

"Oops! Looks like I'm busted!" Kitchi said, holding back her laughter. Xemnas towered over the 13-year-old girl menacingly.

"...You...little..." He hissed. Kitchi broke out laughing. "Kitchi, go to your room at once! You're grounded!" Xemnas yelled, pointing at the door. Kitchi stumbled out of the room, laughing.

"So, it was sweet, little, Kitchi-Chan..." Xigbar said with a smirk.

"Uh, Xigbar? You know you just said, so, it was sweet, little, little Kitchi, don't you?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, who asked you?" Xigbar spat. "Vexen, you owe me 200 munny." Xemnas sighed and shook his head as an argument broke out. He left the room to talk to the Ghost Member. When he reached her room, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kitchi called. Xemnas walked in and walked over to her bed. He sat down and motioned for her. Kitchi got up from her desk and crossed over to him.

"Sit down. We need to talk." Xemnas said. Kitchi obeyed. "Alright, Kitchi. As you know, I'm VERY upset about this. That was a VERY immature thing to do."

"But it was funny." Kitchi said. Xemnas sighed and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. Kitchi, you could hurt someone if you keep that up, and it's only funny until someone gets hurt."

"Then it's hilarious."

"No, it isn't. I don't mean to scold you, but you have to stop."

"Alright, Superior. I understand. I won't do it again." Kitchi said. Xemnas affectionately mussed her hair.

"Atta girl. I'm glad we had this talk, but you're still grounded for the rest of the day." Xemnas said, accepting a hug from the Ghost Member.

"Yes, sir." Kitchi said as the Superior walked out the door. When he left, a smirk appeared on Kitchi's face. "Sucker!" She said, laughing. When she had hugged Xemnas she pasted a new note on his back.

_Kick me. I was stupid enough to fall for Kitchi's fake apology. _

AN:

JK: Okay. I won't leave it here! Kitchi will paste a note on EVERYONE'S back. Until then, later!


End file.
